


A Certain Dynamic

by Lee_of_io



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alien Sex, Bondage, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, Kink Exploration, Kink Negotiation, Other, Safewords, Semi-Public Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Sensory Overexposure, Tentacle Sex, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, is that a thing?, mild Blood and Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-05 13:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18367268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lee_of_io/pseuds/Lee_of_io
Summary: Venom decides to spice things up and lovingly rails Eddie while the two of them take an adrenaline-fuelled tour of San Francisco's skyline.  Kinks are explored and heartfelt emotions are shared.





	A Certain Dynamic

If there was one thing that endlessly fascinated and frustrated Venom about humanity, it was their seemingly endless capacity to witness the extraordinary and adapt their expectations until it became acceptably ordinary.

 

This, they had expressed to Eddie on a number of occasions.

 

While their first few months on Earth could hardly have been considered ‘pleasant’, the terror-stricken faces of those unfortunate enough to have gotten up close and personal with their smiling visage was a nice compliment for all the injustices they’d been subjected to.

 

There was a particular pleasure to be had at inspiring apprehension and respect just by their appearance. After a lifetime of living on the lowest rung of a ladder of the social ladder among their fellow Klyntar, there was something to be said about reveling in the quickened pulse of their prey.

 

They even admitted that Eddie’s own initial fear of the lethal alien co-occupant of his body had given them a certain thrill.

 

At least, in the beginning.

 

Later, winning Eddie’s respect and companionship had become a greater reward than watching the poor man nearly piss himself every time they threatened to eat his liver.

 

From what Eddie gathered, Venom’s own status as an outcast among his kind left them with an underlying need to occasionally overemphasize their ‘badass brain-munching alien invader’ complex. He half-jokingly diagnosed them with overcompensation, much to Venom’s chagrin.

 

They were big, they were deadly, and they were unlike anything else on planet Earth. And that, undoubtedly, made them something remarkable.

 

Too bad Eddie no longer saw it that way.

 

That wasn’t to say that the man didn’t think his other _wasn’t_ a truly remarkable, extraordinary, beautiful, and badass being from beyond the stars. He knew just how blessed he was to be in a loving relationship with such an awe-inspiring creature.

 

He’d just _maybe_ grown uses to it. Things had become less fantastical and a little more domestic between the two of them.

 

Instead of always viewing Venom as something alien and mysterious, Eddie began to recognize patterns of behavior in the Symbiote’s actions. After that point, things, as they often do, became rather mundane and, more importantly, familiar.

 

No longer did he flinch when his body-mate nipped his hands, neck, or arms in teasing affection. His fight or flight instincts were no longer triggered by the literal hissing fits the Symbiote play-acted at the suggestion of the two of them eating a salad for dinner (often leading to him placating them by garnishing the greens with a handful of raw shrimp). When he dared to call his other cute, there was no spike of apprehension that laced their connection when Venom puffed themself up to add an element of intimidation to their vehement and very loud objections.

 

They had come to understand each other, and in doing so, they were no longer a mystery to one another.

 

And that was fine. They were happy with this arrangement.

 

But even still, as Eddie lets loose a large yawn from his place, wrapped up tight within the enfolding mass of his other, as a rapist is drawn closer toward a mouth full of knife-sharp fangs, he can sense Venom pause with a touch of annoyance.

 

**I’m sorry. Is this not exciting enough for you?**

 

_Aww, V. Don’t be like that. You know I’ve been working my butt off on that courtroom corruption case we’ve just gotten a lead on. I’m running on the bare minimum of sleep here, love._

 

“Wh-what are yo-. What do you mean?” the poor bastard caught in Venom grasp stutters out between tears.

 

Venom’s eyes narrow as their attention turns back to their soon-to-be midnight snack.

 

**We were not talking to you. Silence!**

 

With their prey properly traumatized into compliance, they regard their host once more.

 

**We are about to eat this man. The least you can do is pay a little attention to what we are doing!**

 

_V, babe, you know I take an interest in the things your passionate about! It’s just a bad night for me. I promise, the next time we bag a mugger, I’ll be right here cheering you on._

With a snarl of frustration, they set the bit of human trash back on his feet as a few tendrils unfurl from the bulk of their mass and thrash in agitation. The rapist looks ready to cry anew either out of gratitude or a fresh wave of horror.

 

**Your apathy has put us off our appetite.**

 

_Wait. Really?_

 

**No. Of course not.**

 

The man before them has all but a handful of seconds to realize his luck had just swung back the other way before he meets his end at the snap of Venom’s unearthly jaws.

 

Eddie’s pretty certain that the Symbiote takes more bites than necessary out of a petulant desire to impact upon Eddie the blood-shed they’d just caused. He retaliates in turn by allowing an even larger yawn to contort his features.

 

His partner is less than impressed.

 

But then, there is a shift.

 

Eddie isn’t sure he likes how Venom suddenly seems to radiate a smug amusement that doesn’t fit the situation at hand.

 

Then, he feels a light pressure caress the curve of his ass.

 

_Oh no, not here. Not after you literally just ate someone! You’re still standing in his blood for god's sake!_

 

As if to amend the situation, Venom takes a comically large step away from the epicenter of their meal/massacre and attempts to wipe their clawed foot off on the brick wall of the back alley.

 

 **Better?** They hardly wait for an answer before a tendril is back to fondling the dip of his lower back, sliding dangerously downward.

 

_I mean, still not great, no. What are you looking to achieve here, V? ‘Cause, while eating heads might be a turn on for you, I don’t think it would be healthy for me to grow a Pavlovian response to death._

 

 **Just want to help you wake up, Eddie. Get you excited.** The pleased purr that vibrates through Eddie’s encased body sends his senses singing. **The night is young still.**

 

And, _oh god_ , for as much as he wants to stave off his growing excitement (‘cause seriously, that circumstances were still a little fucked up), just the thought of him, trapped inside his other, unable to stop whatever they chose to subject him to, that was pretty hot.

 

Logically he knew that the Symbiote wouldn’t dare do anything he truly didn’t want. Even as the mass around him gently kneaded along his thighs, chest, and the cleft of his ass, they made no motion to move beyond. They were waiting for Eddie to make up his mind as to whether or not he was on board with what they were suggesting.

 

It was endlessly endearing to know that if at any point he felt like a line had been pushed too far, the lethal force that was his apex predator of a partner would stop on a dime and offer him a boundless well of love and reassurance.

 

Plus, he was long past the point of denying to himself that the danger that _exuded_ for his alien other and the sheer helplessness that came from giving up his own control, turned him on like crazy.

 

Just thinking about it made his breathing hitch. He had to consciously stop himself from aching into the biomass massaging at the junction between his hips and the v cut of defined muscle that led down to his awakening arousal.

 

There was no doubt in his mind that Venom could taste his ignited interest (providing the Symbiote with a delicious flood of dopamine), but regardless they wanted there to be no room for misinterpretation.

 

**Color, Eddie?**

 

Fuck it.

 

_Green. My only request is that we get away from this alley._

 

**That can be arranged.**

 

He should have been at least a little suspicious by the way Venom seemed to take an inordinate amount of glee from that prospect, but he quickly became distracted as he feels something relatively large stroke and prod imploringly as the pucker of his asshole.

 

_fuUCK!_

 

Before he can even suss out the game his other intended to play by apparently skipping the greater part of foreplay and jumping to the main event, their combined body _leaps_ onto the side of the closes building and carries them leisurely up a ten-story ascent.

 

_Venom! This is not sexy! This is the fucking opposite of anything remotely sexy!_

 

 ** _Color, Eddie?_** Now, high above the streets below, they switch to communicating to the squirming human at their core through their mental connection. Venom has slowed in their climb and huddles close to the buildings façade, minimizing their combined exposure to the elements and an effort to provide at temporary pause to the game.

 

Damn it. He knows that if he can get past his hang-ups and turn full control of the situation over to Venom that the Symbiote wouldn’t guide him astray. The two of them had come to this crossroad a number of times in their sexual exploration. Each time, Eddie knew that if he called the game off, his body-mate would be entirely supportive and understanding, but at the same time, he knew from experience that if he laid his trust in his other’s capable hands, they would take him through some mind-blowingly amazing experiences.

 

For as freaked out as he was by the prospect of Venom taking their bonded form through a thrill ride of San Francisco’s most impressive heights, he never held any doubt in his heart that his alien other would keep him safe and sound. He had never known security like that of the enclosed depths of his Symbiote other.

 

And honestly, a small part of him really did want to see what Venom had in store for the two of them.

 

_Green._

****

**_You are absolutely sure? We can stop whenever you wish, Eddie. There is nothing we want more than for you to feel safe with us._ **

_Yeah, I’m sure. Green._

 

A rolling croon rumbles through the mass that holds him from all sides, and just like that, their resume climbing.

 

Vibrations set in motion along the warm kneaded mass that presses eagerly along the surface of his body. A particularly enthusiastic tendril manifests from the larger encasing body and embraces his half-hard erection like a reunited lover; twining about the heated length from base to head with a sucking pulse of movement.

 

_Oh fu—fuck! V!_

 

The Symbiote is just as elated but the feedback of stimulation Eddie can help projecting (screaming) through their bond. Eddie is made conscious of his other’s visage, jaws agape and tongue lolling out as they pant. The motion this completely unnecessary, given that the Symbiote has no need to breathe in the way Eddie does, but _dammit_ if it was one of the hottest things to cross his mind’s eye.

 

His attention is drawn by his other to the at least 20-foot gap between the roof of the building they were currently on and the neighboring high-rise ahead of them.

 

Even as he flinches back and clamps his eyes shut as Venom picks up speed and launches them, Eddie is made distinctly aware of their airborne state both by the surreal state of acceleration and weightlessness. That, and because Venom decided that the moment they lifted off the ground would be the opportune moment for the tendril that was impatiently licking and grinding against his asshole to finally push inward.

 

The sensation sends his back arching and his toes curling in needily. The length in his ass wastes no time as it gyrates the greatest portion of its surface area in rhythmic circles against his prostate.

 

“Aah _Fuck!”_

 

All this takes place in the few seconds it takes for them to sail across the chasm to the next building. Just as they alight with all the precision of sugar glider upon the side of the skyscraper, the pseudo-cock lovingly thrusting into Eddie times the force of impact with a particularly precise nudge.

 

“Ngh—shit! _V!_ ”

 

Venom clings to the side of the building; pausing to allow the full impact of the leap to wash over Eddie in time with the increase in tactile stimulation. With short aborted motions, Venom allows their own hips to thrust and grind up against the pane of windows the landed against. The movement of the Symbiote’s hips guides Eddie’s own in an almost hypnotic rocking motion; the cock fucking into him mirrors the tempo.

 

 _God_ , who knew the clinging to the side of a building, however many hundreds of feet in the air, at 2 in the morning, was just the right combination he and Venom needed to spice up their sex life?

 

Distantly he wonders if any security cameras inside the building were getting an eyeful of Venom’s erotic movements through the span of windows. Not likely, or at least, not to any degree that had him worried given how they blended in with the dark.

 

Venom apparently didn’t like the fact that Eddie’s attention had been drawn into pointless musings, because at the tendril lovingly pumping his cock gives a sudden constricting twist that has Eddie shuddering so violently that Venom’s mass shivers in sympathy.

 

“Shit, yes, yes! V, keep going! _Fuu—_ “

 

Venom continues their climb up the side of the skyscraper; their movement only slightly lessened in their surety by the very distracting state of their human passenger. Every now and then they have to pause and cling to the façade of the building and revel in a particularly acute tinge of pleasure, but for the most part the focus on Eddie’s own wellbeing.

 

They were high up now, and Venom was doing nothing to hide that fact from their host. Even snug inside the Symbiote, Eddie was aware, through the bond they shared, of the whipping winds around them and the crisp chill of the night air. Venom consciously kept from looking down, but the nearing top of the skyscraper did more than enough to demonstrate how far off the ground the two now were.

 

And while this was terrifying for Eddie, it was also thrilling.

 

It was like the high one obtained from a roller coaster, but in this case, he knew there would be no sudden death-defying drop. Venom would never intentionally break his trust like that, not even as a good-natured tease.

 

For within the swelling waves of pleasure that rocked to and fro between them, there was also a surge of overwhelming adoration flooding his senses from Venom. His other knew the level of trust Eddie placed in them was by all accounts invaluable, and it meant the world to them.

 

As these thoughts float and drift through their shared mindscape, Venom reaches the top of the building where a modest terrace comes into view.

 

They waste little time bracing their back against roof’s concrete ground and receding partially back from their host.

 

Like this, the larger part of Venom’s mass still encloses Eddie, but his head, a tantalizing strip of his torso from his pecs down to the jut of his hips, and the still goo incased length of his cock, are all exposed to the punishing nip of the night air.

 

**_What a view._ **

 

He’s pretty sure the Symbiote isn’t talking about the sprawling sight of the skyline with how smug they sound; a tongue-like tendril trails down the plain of his stomach and laps at his navel for emphasis. Now he _really_ hopes there were no cameras around.

 

Eddie is distracted for this lingering thought by two tendrils that begin lapping and nipping at his exposed nipples, causing him to release bite back a breathy moan.

 

**_Do not silence yourself, Eddie. There is no one else here to hear you but us, and we like the noises you make._ **

 

 _Fuck. Fuck!_ “Ahh— _Fuck!_ Venom, please!”

 

Between the chill of the air and the thrill of their elevation, the almost punishing pinching of his nipples, the pulsing milking of his cock, and the ceaseless railing of his ass with frantic short thrust, Eddie isn’t sure he can last much longer.

 

“Please, love. _Oh god! Please let me come!_ ”

 

Just as he’s sure Venom might be feeling merciful enough to give him that last push and grant him release, they add a new pleasurable torture to the equation as the entirety of their mass begins to _vibrate_.

 

The cry this elicits from him chokes off with a gasping sob. _It’s too much!_

 

The tremors that shake him send him thrashing in the confines of the Symbiote’s mass, not out of any desire to escape, but rather and _need_ to seek further entanglement. He seeks the anchor of his other, and his only wish in that moment was that he might shake to pieces so that he could properly become one with the powerful being that held him so dearly.

 

The wave of emotions and sensations crests and surges through the both of them with a force that nearly leaves them breathless. As pulse after pulse of bliss washes over Eddie, Venom tenderly directs his body through orgasm; the tendril around his cock wringing every last drop of cum with gradual kneaded movements, and the press of the length stretching him open at deep, leisurely pace.

 

Just as the stimulation begins to grow too much for his drained body, Venom eases their touch into something more comforting; enclosing Eddie entirely once more and allowing their human host to bask in the afterglow.

 

Eddie tries to fight the encroaching urge to blissfully drift off into the oblivion of sleep. The logistics of how the two of them will get down off the skyscraper hadn’t really occurred to him until that moment, and he despite the excitement the ascent had provided earlier, a niggling thread of anxiety crept back into his thoughts at the prospect of heading back down.

 

**_Sleep easy, Eddie. We have us._ **

 

His anxiety wavers for a moment before a bloom of love and trust take its place.

 

Of course Venom had him.

 

He’d never been in more capable hands.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is probably one of the strangest things I've written to date. All I can say in my defense is that I typed this at the behest of my partner and I am very sleep deprived.
> 
> That said, I've seen the premise of Venom and Eddie having sex while in their combined form floating around the internet and was intrigued by the idea. I hope I didn't disappoint.
> 
> I hope you all liked this! Comments and kudos are always oh so wonderfully appreciated!


End file.
